millionairefandomcom-20200216-history
Season 16 (U.S. syndication)
The sixteenth season of the U.S. syndicated version of Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? premiered on September 11, 2017. It's hosted by Chris Harrison. Lifelines * Ask the Audience * 50:50 * Plus One * Cut the Question (Weeks 4, 10) Episodes * Episode 1 (11th September 2017) Richard Banks ($5,000) Audrey Watkins-Fox (continued) * Episode 2 (12th September 2017) Audrey Watkins-Fox ($50,000) Tyler Crosby (continued) * Episode 3 (13th September 2017) Tyler Crosby ($100,000) * Episode 4 (14th September 2017) Kelly-Marie Jones ($5,000) Ren Peir (continued) * Episode 5 (15th September 2017) Ren Peir ($20,000) Daniel Donohue ($5,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 6 (18th September 2017) Andy Kraut ($20,000) Audience Contestant ($0) * Episode 7 (19th September 2017) John Davis (continued) * Episode 8 (20th September 2017) John Davis ($100,000) Andrea Sutterfield (continued) * Episode 9 (21st September 2017) Andrea Sutterfield ($5,000) Ben Cox ($5,000) * Episode 10 (22nd September 2017) Dan Feitel ($50,000) Audience Contestant ($0) * Episode 11 (25th September 2017) Victoria Soberal ($5,000) Gili Ronen ($0) Katy Berry (continued) * Episode 12 (26th September 2017) Katy Berry ($5 000) Than Hedman ($5,000) Amanda Jurewicz (continued) * Episode 13 (27th September 2017) Amanda Jurewicz ($5,000) Ryan Chaffee (continued) * Episode 14 (28th September 2017) Ryan Chaffee ($30,000) Harriet Weaver (continued) * Episode 15 (29th September 2017) Harriet Weaver ($100,000) * Episode 16 (2nd October 2017) Kenneth Treece ($20,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 17 (3rd October 2017) Chase Magnano (continued) * Episode 18 (4th October 2017) Chase Magnano ($50,000) Abhinav Karthikeyan (continued) * Episode 19 (5th October 2017) Abhinav Karthikeyan ($30,000) Kaden Oqueli-White (continued) * Episode 20 (6th October 2017) Kaden Oqueli-White ($5,000) Katelyn Murphy ($20,000) * Episode 21 (9th October 2017) Ranjani Brow (continued) * Episode 22 (10th October 2017) Ranjani Brow ($30,000) Shad Willingham (continued) * Episode 23 (11th October 2017) Shad Willingham ($5,000) Travis Griffin ($5,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 24 (12th October 2017) Leslie Shannon ($50,000) * Episode 25 (13th October 2017) Jason Kennedy ($30,000) * Episode 26 (16th October 2017) Elizabeth Cagle ($5,000) Dan North (continued) * Episode 27 (17th October 2017) Dan North ($20,000) Kristin Sausville (continued) * Episode 28 (18th October 2017) Kristin Sausville ($5,000) Tina Slutzky (continued) * Episode 29 (19th October 2017) Tina Slutzky ($30,000) Frances Liberti ($5,000) Nilanga Amarasinghe (continued) * Episode 30 (20th October 2017) Nilanga Amarasinghe ($5,000) Brandon Turner ($5,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 31 (23rd October 2017) Jill Ferris ($5,000) Roy Green ($0) Brad Symons (continued) * Episode 32 (24th October 2017) Brad Symons ($5,000) Muffy Marracco (continued) * Episode 33 (25th October 2017) Muffy Marracco ($100,000) * Episode 34 (26th October 2017) Liz Farley (continued) * Episode 35 (27th October 2017) Liz Farley ($100,000) Jay Alexander (continued) * Episode 36 (30th October 2017) Jay Alexander ($50,000) Rakefet Abergel (continued) * Episode 37 (31st October 2017) Rakefet Abergel ($5,000) Teddy Harvie (continued) * Episode 38 (1st November 2017) Teddy Harvie ($5,000) Aaron Gold ($0) Julia Wierski (continued) * Episode 39 (2nd November 2017) Julia Wierski ($30,000) Raj Dhuwalia (continued) * Episode 40 (3rd November 2017) Raj Dhuwalia ($250,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 41 (6th November 2017) - Victories for Veterans Week 1 Michael Higgenbottom ($5,000) Mick Doto (continued) * Episode 42 (7th November 2017) - Victories for Veterans Week 2 Mick Doto ($30,000) Audience Contestant ($0) * Episode 43 (8th November 2017) - Victories for Veterans Week 3 Jacquie Wright ($20,000) * Episode 44 (9th November 2017) - Victories for Veterans Week 4 Travis Roberts ($5,000) Carter Houndas (continued) * Episode 45 (10th November 2017) - Victories for Veterans Week 5 Carter Houndas ($50,000) Linda Mansolillo ($5,000) Audience Contestant ($1,000) * Episode 46 (13th November 2017) - Whiz Kids Week (1) Will Lourcey ($5,000) Olivia Kaufman ($0) * Episode 47 (14th November 2017) - Whiz Kids Week (2) Shiva Oswal (continued) * Episode 48 (15th November 2017) - Whiz Kids Week (3) Shiva Oswal ($250,000) Ally Brown (continued) * Episode 49 (16th November 2017) - Whiz Kids Week (4) Ally Brown ($5,000) Demetri Sedita ($5,000) * Episode 50 (17th November 2017) - Whiz Kids Week (5) Amanda Wylie ($0) Pranav Arunandhi ($5,000) * Episode 51 (20th November 2017) Cameron Mathison ($30,000) * Episode 52 (21st November 2017) William Hill ($50,000) Audience Contestant ($0) * Episode 53 (22nd November 2017) James Coker ($5,000) Susan Jann ($5,000) * Episode 54 (23rd November 2017) Sherri Shepherd (continued) * Episode 55 (24th November 2017) Sherri Shepherd ($20,000) Nancy Lomen ($5,000) Trivia * In 8th episode, contestant John Davis on 12th question the Ask the Audience used. 84% voted for wrong answer, and 2% are right. The contestant did not trust the audience and took the money. * In 18th episode, kid contestant Chase Magnano on 11th question the Ask the Audience used. As result, 54% (more than a half) voted for wrong answer, and 31% are for right. * In 26th episode, audience failed again. 52% voted for wrong answer, and 17% were right. In 29th episode audience also failed. 57% are wrong, but 26% are right. * In 32nd episode, audience failed again. Also 52% are wrong, but 15% are right. * Muffy Marracco is one of few contestants, who saved all three lifelines to 10th question. This happens very rarely. Also she on 11th question used them. * Raj Dhuwalia is first contestant in this season, who reached to penultimate question, as well as saved two lifelines to 12th question and the Ask the Audience lifeline to penultimate question. He took $250,000, but audience failed: 42% are wrong, but 13% were right. * In 44th episode, audience failed again. On Travis Roberts's $20,000 question 66% voted for wrong answer, but 33% were right. * In 46th episode, audience also failed. On 6th question children contestant Will Lourcey the Ask the Audience lifeline used where 56% voted for wrong answer, but 35% are for right answer. * Pranav Arunandhi is child contestant, who did not use any of 4 lifelines and walked away with $5,000. * In 53rd episode, on 6th question James Coker the Ask the Audience lifeline used, but 56% of audience failed, but 31% were right. He walked away with $5,000. Links * List of episodes of Season 16 (syndicated) Category:Incomplete articles Category:U.S. seasons